


Defying Gravity

by Ambiance



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Ryuichi is a good cook, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambiance/pseuds/Ambiance
Summary: After Yuki kicks him out again, Shuichi only has one person to turn to. That one night changes Shuichi's life forever. Ryu/Shu Yuki/Shu. Yaoi.
Relationships: Sakuma Ryuuichi/Shindou Shuuichi, Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri
Kudos: 15





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> There are -way- too few Ryuichi/Shuichi, so I decided to remedy that travesty. So, here it is. It's a oneshot right now, but it may turn into a multi-chap, however I'm not holding this story hostage. And before you read it, yes, I make Yuki out to be kind of a bastard, (more than he is, anyway, lol), but I love Yuki, seriously! He's hot and I love Yuki/Shuichi. I just thought that it fit. 
> 
> I also didn't write Ryuichi in the typical I'm-genki-and-a-child way, since when I read the manga, he seemed to be more of a mix of hsi stage-face and his genki self. So, if you like the genki, hyper Ryu, don't expect much, cause this is my own interpretation of him. I just thought there was more to Ryuichi that -just- what we saw on the Anime/Manga, so I'm expanding on it. 
> 
> Oh, and a shout out to Angrybee on FF.net, who was a huge inspiration for this story. I love you! Go read Pianissmo Butterfly on her profile, it rocks! !!WARNING!! This story contains spoilers for Gravitation EX Track 61 and 62 in the manga. If you have not read it and do not wish to know, stop reading now!
> 
> ***!!Spoiler!!***
> 
> In the manga, Ryuichi returns from America to declare his love for Shuichi and kiss him. They also talk that night in a park, where Ryuichi (looking really yummy in a peacoat and beret) tells him that he wants Shuichi and loves him, that he should leave Yuki, cause he beats him up and treats him terribly. This causes lots of problems since Yuki catches them on the roof, but he and Shuichi get back together. Just FYI, for those who still want to read this, but haven't gotten that far in the manga. I warned you, so I have no responsibility from here on out!
> 
> ***!!End Spoiler!!***
> 
> !!WARNING!! There is male/male sex contained herein! If you do not like it, you're in there wrong place! Hit the back button while you can!
> 
> One more note, before a anyone starts going on about Shuichi's hair, he dyed it back to black during the manga. In my stories, he has black hair with a few pink stripes. Just so you know! I strongly recommend that you read the aforementioned tracks of Gravitation EX. You can download them, as a member, at EvilEmpire.net. 
> 
> Also, the songs I listened to while writing the lemon was 'Nishe' by Muse, 'Fumbling Toward Ecstasy' by Sarah McLachlan, and 'Passion' by Peter Gabriel. So, they are recommended if you want the full experience. Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!

It had started out simply enough. A fight with a significant other. Screaming and yelling, as per usual. The breaking point when the smaller of the two had begun crying. It was all the same as it had always been. And it should have followed through to its usual conclusion, save for one small detail. His best friend, the one he went to in times of need, was in America on his honeymoon.

So, when the fight began, went its course, and ended, there was only one person left for the boy to take comfort in. His idol, who had recently returned from America to continue his singing career in Nittle Grasper.

Shuichi Shindo had arrived at Ryuichi Sakuma's penthouse three blocks from NG Studios at around ten o'clock at night, clothes and black hair dripping slightly from the drizzle of rain that had picked up. Eiri Yuki had thrown the small singer out of the house for the night and there was nowhere else that the pop star could think to go. So, he banked on the fact that he and Ryuichi were close friends. At least, he hoped they still were. He hadn't had much chance to speak to Ryuichi after what happened between them. On that roof.

He'd stumbled up to the door, his eyes red and on the verge of crying once more, desperation clinging to him, as he rang the doorbell. The time between the ring and the door opening seemed a lifetime. Between his sorrow and the nervousness of seeing his friend – could he still call Ryuichi that? – after something as complicating as a kiss, not to mention a declaration of love, his heart was pounding a quick staccato rhythm.

Then time seemed to stop when the wooden barrier pealed back. Ryuichi had peeked out quizzically, his bunny perched on his head. “Shu-chan! Hey, how's – oh, no you're crying!” He exclaimed in concern, the door swinging fully open. Shuichi tried to look anywhere other than his friend, ashamed at his circumstances, yet insanely relieved that it seemed nothing had changed.

“Hi, Sakuma-san. I'm sorry to bother you so late, but I was wondering if-” Before the black-haired boy could finish, he found himself dragged, literally, through the portal and down the entryway by his hoodie. Ryuichi's eyes were filled with intensity as he pulled his friend along and Shuichi belatedly realized that he, not the legend, was holding Kumagoro.

“Don't even worry about it, Shu-chan. You can crash here tonight.” Shuichi gaped at his idol, stunned at his accurate conclusion. He was placed on the sofa, too flabbergasted to continue crying, in a posh and modern living room, before his idol knelt before him, their hands clasped as fierce blue eyes locked on him. Shuichi intently watched the serious man kneeling before him and clad in only jeans and a white t-shirt.

“But how did-?”

“Hiro asked me at his reception if I would keep an eye on you. He was really worried that you wouldn't have anyone to turn to if you and Yuki-san got into an argument. So, casa del la Ryu-chan is open for as long as you want!” He said with a bright smile. Shuichi smiled, his eyes closed. His tears faded rapidly as relief and gratitude washed over him. That was just like Hiro.

Shuichi smiled, looking at his khaki shorts. “That's just like him. Always like my big brother.” He whispered. Ryuichi grinned at him, not an ounce of awkwardness in his gaze.

“So, are ya hungry? Kuma-chan and Ryu-chan were just going to make popcorn s'mores!” He announced happily as he jumped up.

Shuichi blinked at him. “Popcorn...s'mores?” He stared at his idol. Ryuichi's eyes sparkled as he nodded.

“They're awesome! Come on, we'll make pop-s'mores, and then we'll watch movies, na no da. No, Kuma-chan. No more zombie movies! Last time we couldn't sleep for two days! That is a huge no-no! What would Toh-chan think if he heard you?” As Ryuichi talked, he pulled Shuichi toward a kitchen as huge as the rest of the home.

The black-haired boy was deposited on a bar stool as Ryuichi bounced around the kitchen. As he watched the brunette, Shuichi was shocked to find that he wasn't crying anymore. His pain, all the sorrow and the regret he felt, seemed to be fading in Ryuichi's presence. In its place grew a sense of contentment and ease. Whereas with Hiro, all Shuichi wanted to do was lament on all that had happened, Shuichi couldn't help but be drawn in by Ryuichi's natural charm and smile, just like the last time he'd seen him. He watched as Ryuichi bustled around, pulling out things for their snack. Marshmallow fluff, chocolate bars, graham crackers and a jar of kernels. A small smile tugged at his lips and the tension melted from his body.

“Gotta make everything fresh, or they're no good, na no da!” Shuichi watched from his bar stool as Ryuichi set up the popper and moved to the refrigerator. “And if you're hungry for something not sweet, Ryu-chan and Kuma-chan have some miso and veggies from lunch-time. Oh! Or we could make something else, like, um, rice balls? Do you like miso, Shu-chan? I _love_ miso! It's yummy!” He danced around the kitchen, humming “Glaring Dream” under his breath as he moved.

Shuichi felt a smile pull at his lips. Somehow, in less than five minutes of being here, he was happy again, smiling and wanting to join Ryuichi as he went about cooking. How did the rock god do that?

“We'll make some rice balls! Too much sweet can be bad, na no da! Though only a little bad. Not as bad as zombies. No way!”

“That's ok, Ryu-chan. You don't have to go to the trouble of-”

Ryuichi spun around with a smile plastered on his face. “That's ok, Shu-chan. Kuma-chan and Ryu-chan can save whatever we don't eat and use them tomorrow when we cook breakfast, na no da!”

Shuichi blinked. “You cook your own meals?” He asked. Ryuichi nodded.

“Yep. I cook almost all my meals!” He paused in thought. “Unless Kuma-chan wants pizza or we're working late or we're just being lazy...but usually, yeah!” He ended with a smile.

Shuichi blinked. The great Ryuichi Sakuma cooked his own meals. Shuichi would have figured that he would never cook if he didn't have to. He watched as Ryuichi filled the steamer with rice like an old pro and set the timer on it. “Where did you learn how to cook like that, Sakuma-san?” He asked, in awe. Not many super stars would do anything they didn't have to. All the ones he'd met just used the money that they had to make their lives easier. And with how scatter-brained the singer was, Shuichi would have figured the rock star wouldn't survive trying to cook.

“Don't call me 'Sakuma-san'! Ryu-chan isn't old, na no da!” He exclaimed. Shuichi flushed and shook his head.

“I'm sorry, Ryuichi-chan, I kind of forgot. Sorry.” He paused as Ryuichi huffed cutely. He looked like he was going to say something, but was distracted by the popper finishing with the kernels.

“So, um, who taught you how to cook?” Shuichi asked again.

Ryuichi paused in mid reach for the marshmallow fluff, his hand hanging in the air like a leaf blown in the wind. His hand dropped and his head lowered slightly, hiding his eyes. Shuichi could almost physically feel the sorrow that had risen up inside the other man. “My okaa-san. She taught me. Back before Nittle Grasper formed.” Ryuichi turned away from Shuichi to crumble the graham crackers at the opposite counter. Shuichi gasped, the meaning behind his words becoming apparent.

“Oh, Kami. I'm so sorry, Ryuichi.” He said, his heart clenching in sympathy of his friend's pain. He'd had no idea that Ryuichi's mother was gone, but knew the pain losing a parent caused. His own father had died when he was small.

Ryuichi took a deep breath and turned to his friend, a sad smile on his beautiful face. “That's ok. You didn't know. And it was a long time ago. It just doesn't go away. I'm sorry for making you worry, Shu-chan.” Ryuichi got quiet for a moment, the longest Shuichi had ever seen him not talk without others filling the silence. As he did, Ryuichi looked deep in thought. Another moment passed as Shuichi studied him, shocked at this side of the singer he'd never seen before. It was like his stage face, but much more...soft. Kind of like that night in the park, but much more pensive. (referencing Gravitation EX track 62)

Shuichi watched him, his curiosity firmly piqued. This was the first time Ryuichi had ever told him anything about his family or his past. “So, what was she like?” He asked quietly.

Ryuichi smiled, fondness softening his vibrant eyes. “Kind. Beautiful. Kaa-san loved to cook. It was her dream to become a chef, but my grandparents didn't have the money to send her to college. So, she opened a bakery to make up for it, since it didn't cost as much.” He chuckled, his eyes far away in memories. “She used to drag me there every weekend when I was a kid. Taught me every recipe she knew. And, at home, I would help her make dinner every night, too.” The idol looked far away in a happier time, the invisible lines of tension in his face mellowing into soft remembrance.

He paused with a bittersweet smile etched on his lips. “We didn't have much. My dad left right after I was born and my mom was always busy. So, when we cooked together, it was our way of bonding. It made things easier. We used to dream about opening a restaurant together. 'Sakuma Fine Dining'. And I told her that I would build her a restaurant when I became famous. She died when I was eighteen. Car accident on the way home from Nittle Grasper's first gig.” His blue eyes shown with tears, but he blinked them away, turning to throw the chocolate bars in the microwave.

“Is that why Nittle Grasper's first concert was canceled?” Shuichi asked, softly, afraid of causing things to become worse, or dredging up hated memories. Sakuma nodded.

“Yeah. We were all set to sing 'Angel Dust' for the first time, but with her death, I just couldn't do it.”

“I understand.” Shuichi said, thinking of his own mother and the pain he would feel should he ever lose her.

“In a way, she's the reason Nittle Grasper is the big shot it is. Or that I'm famous at all.” Ryuichi reflected somberly.

Shuichi blinked. “Really? Why's that?”

Ryuichi turned back to his friend. “She's the reason that I wrote 'Sleepless Beauty.' It's dedicated to her. And because of that song, Nittle Grasper took off. It's all thanks to my Kaa-san.” He said with a smile.

“I had no idea! I've listened to that song about forty million times and I never had a clue.” Shuichi exclaimed. Ryuichi laughed and placed Kumagoro on the younger genki singer's head.

“Yep, if you look in the booklet to the original single, it has the dedication written there.” Ryuichi paused, looking at his work. “Ok, Shu-chan, we're ready for the messy part! Aka, the fun part, na no da!” The pain lifted from the brunette's eyes like a stage curtain. Once again, the happy smile was in place.

Shuichi giggled as he got up and washed his hands. He returned and found his hands immersed in marshmallow fluff. After he got his instructions, he began to mold the popcorn and fluff as he was told.

A moment of silence passed between them as they worked, Kumagoro watching from his perch on the counter-top a few feet away. Ryuichi looked deep in thought as he molded the balls and placed them on the wax paper he had set up. He almost looked like he was concerned over something. His eyes were deep and thoughtful, like he was on stage. Shuichi could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen the legend like this out of the spotlight.

As he worked, Shuichi couldn't help stealing glances at his friend. The way the brown hair fell over his face, the striking blue eyes with a hint of purple and the perfect features. Despite having known Ryuichi for almost three years now, Shuichi was just realizing that he knew next to nothing about the man _behind_ that legend.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much, as he knew several things about him. Things that all Nittle Grasper fans knew. His favorite color was blue, he began singing when he was thirteen. His birthday was on April 1. He knew all the surface facts about Ryuichi Sakuma, but had he ever gotten to know the real him? How much of his friendship with the older man was actually just fan love?

Shuichi looked back at his work, not even registering the fluff that was sticking to his hands. It was the same when he first met Yuki. He'd never given any thought to loving the real person. Just the beautiful face and body. He blindly thought that there was a softer side to the novelist that few could see. That he wanted to find for himself. But that wasn't all there was to Yuki. It took him almost a year and a half to figure out the _real_ Eiri Yuki.

Shuichi dropped his hands to the wax paper, his heart constricting painfully as he and Ryuichi moved to wash their hands. Why did he have to jump into things that he didn't know anything about? What was he thinking, barging in, assuming that he loved Yuki back then? Yuki was right. He was an idiot.

“You wanna talk about it?”

It was soft, mellow, and almost indiscernible to the younger singer. He looked up at his friend and saw that Ryuichi had finished the popcorn balls and was staring at him with that intense look in his eyes. “I know I come off as a moron most of the time, na no da. And I get so nervous that I act like a fool in front of other people, but I'm a good listener. You don't have to be strong with me. I know you're hurting. So, just do whatever you need to make it better, Shuichi. Whatever you need.”

Shuichi gaped at his friend, shocked that he'd been able to tell what was wrong and what he needed so acutely, just by looking at him. His heart throbbed in his chest at the realization. It seemed like it had been so long since anyone had so selflessly given him what he needed. The freedom to do what he needed, to be however he had to be just to make it alright again. As Ryuichi looked at him, covered in marshmallow fluff (no one said he was a _neat_ cook) that soft smile and those gentle eyes, Shuichi realized that Ryuichi was an amazing person. Someone he wanted to know more about. His throat constricted with repressed feelings.

He felt the same stirring that had drawn him to Nittle Grasper the first time he'd ever seen them in concert. That undeniable spark, the shiver he'd managed to repress since meeting the vocal god. In this close proximity, he felt it surge to life again as he looked at his longtime friend.

“Ryuichi...I...” His words trailed off as those enthralling eyes fixed on him. They were so deep and searching. Caring mixed with tenderness in a torrent of unfettered force. How could he have missed all that emotion bundled into one being?

Something changed between them as they looked at one another. Those sapphire eyes darkened slightly, turning hazy. Pink lips parted a fraction, drawing Shuichi's gaze to them. Images of the day on the roof of that fateful building in downtown Tokyo flashed before the young artist. The feeling of those lips pressed against his own. The sweet taste and the feeling of arms wrapped around him. He'd banished that moment into the deepest recesses of his mind, allowing it only to be seen in his dreams. However, that instant that changed his life now came crashing back to him.

A bright blush worked its way to his face as his idol seemed to be drawn nearer to him, like a moth to a flame. Their lips brushed in an electric instant that had Shuichi gasping and pressing toward the other, seeking more of the delicious contact. A hand touched his face, cupping gently, as if he were a piece of glass. It was so careful. So different than anything he'd ever experienced. An overwhelming sense of safety invaded Shuichi as the taste of Ryuichi invaded his senses like a drug. Idly, he recognized the other flavor as he had once before. The distinct trace of soda on his lips as he licked them cautiously.

A musky, enthralling scent wrapped his mind in a daze as Ryuichi's lips gently moved against him, answering his call like a song they were singing in unison. Pure bliss raced through them both, a shock to their senses. The black haired singer heard something, a moan echoing through the penthouse as Ryuichi pulled him closer. Only after did he realize that it came from him. “Ryu...hn...please.” He gasped against those wonderful lips.

He felt Ryuichi's other arm wind around his middle, pressing their bodies together. With a shocked gasp, Shuichi felt all there was to be had of Ryuichi Sakuma. The blazing heat of his body through his clothes and the hardness of muscle that he'd glimpsed in guilty adoration. As they molded together, Shuichi's arms wrapping around the other singer's neck, Ryuichi took control of their kiss, begging for entrance with his tongue and plundering his mouth when granted. They moaned together as their tongues touched for the first time. It was pure heaven, a place Shuichi never knew existed till now.

It was so different from the kiss on the roof of that building. Then, he felt the shivers of touching his god, he felt the heat of the other body, but it was nowhere near this intense. Then had almost felt innocent, a brief shadow in the face of something so intensely erotic. Was this what it was really like to be the true epicenter of the man's passion and ardor? Shuichi's mind raced to other, more explicit things, marveling at what they would feel like, if he were this affected by a simple kiss. His whole body was reacting from just one _kiss_. He'd never gotten this hard this quickly from something so simple.

Shuichi was vaulted back to reality as Ryuichi nipped his bottom lip, eliciting a hoarse groan from his throat, that sweet tongue following to soothe the bite. Shuichi shivered deliciously at the touch, letting his hands slither down, not paying attention to where they were going, but rather the feeling of those lickable muscles moving in perfect concert under his thin clothes.

Ryuichi suddenly moaned loudly, the sound vibrating in his chest, thrusting his hips against the shorter boy. The younger gave an answering moan as their erections ground together. What on earth caused that? He wondered. And, more importantly, he wondered, how could he get Ryuichi to do it again? With a shuddering breath, Shuichi realized, belatedly, that his wandering hands had found their way to Ryuichi's firm ass and had not been idle.

A wicked thought raced through him as he traced the perfect globes in his hands. Shuichi began kneading the flesh in his grip, pulling those delectably slim hips against his own, gasping at the fireworks that raced through him at the contact.

His mind a mush of sensation, Ryuichi nearly choked at the intensity of the action then became very still all at once. His lips, his hands and all movement stilled. His dark head rose slightly, trying to break the kiss gently, but Shuichi followed, rising on his toes to keep the contact. Realizing that he was being thwarted, Ryuichi pulled away, this time more firmly. He had to restrain the urge to give those reddened and bruised lips one last lick.

When he'd managed to free his lips, Ryuichi pressed his forehead against Shuichi's, his breathing uneven and face flushed as he tried desperately to control himself. Everything in his body screamed at him to throw Shuichi onto the nearest flat surface and violate him ten ways to hell. However, the legend banished those thoughts. Ones that only Shuichi could conjure in him, had _ever_ conjured up in him.

Ryuichi mentally shook himself. He had to remember that Shuichi wasn't his, that he couldn't do all those things to him. Not while Eiri Yuki was still in the picture. His body screamed at his mind to take, to capture, to keep, but his heart knew that this wouldn't end well. He had to remember what Tohma had said to him. And it was true.

“Shuichi...” It came out more breathy and gasping than he had intended, but, damn, that boy was his undoing. A little voice whispered in his brain to just forget all this nonsense and just ravish the entirely fuckable Shuichi Shindo. Ryuichi shook himself once more. He had to stop doing this and think rationally for once. Not like a child. This was too important. So, he tried again. “Shuichi...no. We can't.” He said calmly, opening his eyes to stare at the flushed singer.

Oh, Kami, he looked so good. His hair was messed up, his lips bruised and his cheeks flushed. His chest was still heaving in an attempt to reclaim his breath. And those eyes. They were hazy; soft with lust and passion. He was so delectable. However, once his words sank in, the sharp sting of rejection entered those lovely eyes, causing a chunk of ice to rear its ugly head.

“But, why? Ryu-”

“I _refuse_ to be a regret. A mistake.” Shock registered in those violet orbs as Ryuichi spoke. His heart hurt, but Ryuichi knew he _had_ to say this. It may fuck up whatever they had left, but he'd already played the devil's advocate with it. There was no going back. “I care for you too much to have this mean nothing. You know how I feel. If this is just because of Yuki-san, then tell me and we can forget about it.” _like last time._ “But I won't...” His voice broke as unfamiliar feelings, ones that suppressed on a daily basis, covered with his chibi antics, surfaced fully and threatened to send tears trailing down his flawless face. Luckily, years of practice contributed to his covering the pain he felt.

Shuichi stared at the man before him, shocked to the core at the confession and sheer beauty of what Ryuichi was saying to him. So many people thought that Ryuichi Sakuma was a childish moron that never felt anything save gleeful innocence. It was a earth-shattering experience to be faced with the man that lay beyond the facade. As he looked into Ryuichi's crystal blue eyes, ones he'd dreamed of countless times, he saw no barriers, no fronts and no gimmicks to meet his searching gaze. It seemed, the truth was that Ryuichi was capable of pure, innocent happiness, Shuichi didn't doubt that for a moment. However, that was only one facet to the real person.

“Ryuichi...” Shuichi was at a loss for words. What should he say? What _could_ he say? “I'm sorry, Ryuichi. I...I just...When I'm around you, I'm never sad. The pain's gone. And it can't touch me when I'm with you.” Shuichi averted his gaze as he tried to put the words together. “You're just so full of laughter. And I-” Shuichi's head fell to Ryuichi's firm chest, his hands fisting in the material of his plain shirt. “I don't mean to...I didn't mean to...I'm so sorry. I knew you cared about me. But I was just being selfish. I just wanted...I wanted someone to actually cherish me. Someone that I cared about to...love me. Just once. Because...he never-” His voice broke as tears reached his eyes. Sobs wracked his frame as the reality of what he'd almost done crashed in on him. How was he any better than Yuki if he used someone that loved him to satisfy his own selfish needs? Hadn't he just been swearing he'd never do that when he left Yuki's apartment?

Shuichi's self-recrimination was interrupted as Ryuichi's arms came around him. They cradled him gently, holding him like a piece of fine china. “It's ok, Shu-chan.” That airy, happy voice wrapped around him once more. “Ryu-chan's just happy to help, na no da. Cause I love you, Shu-chan.” Shuichi's head jerked up at Ryuichi's words, shocked beyond comprehension.

“W-What? How can you-? What? Ryuichi-” His words were cut off as Ryuichi pressed his lips to Shuichi's once more. When they broke apart from the chaste kiss, Ryuichi's eyes were shining with such tenderness and affection that Shuichi felt something in his heart shift abruptly. He gasped at the odd feeling. What on earth was that? It was almost like when equilibrium changes.

“Shuichi, I'm going to make love to you. If you still want me to.” It was a simple statement. No strings attached.

Shuichi gaped at his idol. “But...why?”

That sweet smile was back, illuminating the dark part of Shuichi's battered heart. “ _You're_ my laughter, Shu-chan. I can't sparkle if you're sad, can I?” He said with a genki lilt to his decadent voice. “So, ya still want to?” He asked cheerfully.

Shuichi stared at him for a moment, still in awe and disoriented from the sensation of the world tilting. Ryuichi’s smile didn’t falter as Shuichi hesitated, unable to fathom what the older singer was offering.

Shyly, Shuichi nodded. His face flamed at the confession, but his body warmed with excitement over what he had agreed to.

Before he was able to analyze what he'd gotten himself into further, he was being led to the bedroom, Kuma-chan and their snacks left behind. Shuichi's pulse began to dance a sharp staccato rhythm as his feet took him closer to the room – the bedroom – the bed. Ryuichi sent him a salacious wink as he opened the door at the end of the hall. He allowed Shuichi to enter before himself and shut the door before locking it, looking all the sensual predator ready to pounce.

Shuichi was too preoccupied with his surroundings to notice the heated gaze Ryuichi directed at him. The rock star's bedroom was unlike anything he would have expected. Where he'd envisioned posters and pink bunnies with musical equipment strewn everywhere, he found a deep blue and black color design with soft lines. The center object in the room was the bed, a king size that was on a raised platform with black sheets – they looked like silk. The ebony four poster was adorned with navy curtains of wispy material – again, he guessed silk. The entire room exuded a tranquil yet deep feeling that had Shuichi relaxing instantly.

While Shuichi could tell that the room had been put together by a designer – probably a very famous one – he could also see touches that Ryuichi lived there. A small dais was situated next to the bed – a sleeping place for Kumagoro made of the same wood as the bed. Along with that was a desk, ebony once more, with sheet music stacked neatly at the center and a thesaurus open, marked with a piece of cherry pocky. There was a sitting area to the side with a bunny mug left on the coffee table in the center, next to crayons and drawings.

Shuichi gasped as he felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind, the warm hands tracing the hem of his shirt. “Shuichi...” The softly whispering voice sent shivers over his body as the hands trailed under his shirt to tease the muscles of his stomach. Each touch was feather-light and gentle, as if Ryuichi was learning every nook and cranny of his new lover. Soft lips traced the contours of his neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin till Shuichi moaned and arched against him in pleasure.

“Ryuichi...uhn...please.” Shuichi gasped as he was spun around to face the rock god. His lips were captured in a searching kiss that made his knees weak, only to gasp for breath as his neck was attacked. His heart raced and his body reacted violently to the sweet torture his god inflicted on him.

Ryuichi had to hold back a groan of desire as Shuichi arched in his arms, his body straining like a violin string, aching, reaching for that perfect note. No one had ever looked this delicious, sounded this erotic, felt this fantastic. Ryuichi felt the haze of arousal claim his mind and followed, happily surrendering to his hormones and the promise they held.

His fingers tingled as he trailed his hands up the boy's torso, dragging the fabric with him. The tan skin slowly revealed itself to the singer's hungry eyes. Lithe, taut muscles clad in the softest skin he'd ever felt greeted him, drawing a strangled moan from his throat. It was pure addiction to feel the warm body pushing toward him, lifting his arms to allow Ryuichi to remove the shirt. “You're so beautiful, Shuichi.” He whispered, a blush stealing over his lover's face at his words. Ryuichi chuckled silently, amused that something so simple made him embarrassed as he attacked that inviting neck once more.

However, if something so essential, so basic made him blush...realization dawned on Ryuichi as he kissed the tan skin before him. Shuichi's words drifted back to him.

_“Someone that I cared about to...love me. Just once. Because...he never-”_

Yuki never called him beautiful? Never made love to him? Ryuichi felt his heart constrict painfully as anger suffused his being. That bastard. He didn't deserve Shuichi's love. Hell, he didn't deserve to _breath_. Ryuichi's eyes hardened as determination steeled itself inside him. He would love Shuichi with everything in him. Make him feel cherished and special. Beautiful and loved. All the things that the angel in his arms deserved and more.

Ryuichi pulled away from Shuichi's sumptuous neck and cupped his hands around that angelic face, taking in the features he'd fallen so hard for. Closed eyes, red, parted mouth and smooth skin. He wanted to love him. Make him shine and sparkle for the whole world to see. So that everyone could see all that Ryuichi did on a day-to-day basis.

Shuichi was jostled from his little slice of ecstasy as Ryuichi pulled away and cradled his face in those long, elegant hands. His eyes fluttered open, searching for the cause of their delay. “R...” He sucked in a breath, unable to inhale correctly. “Ryu...” He met those deep and scalding blue eyes, feeling his body erupt in flames once again. That gaze, so intent and focused on him made him tremble under the potency of Ryuichi Sakuma.

Shuichi sighed happily as Ryuichi brought their lips together once more. They met softly, almost tentatively, afraid the moment would disappear. Ryuichi's mouth caressed his in soft, sweeping strokes of butterfly kisses, feeling out Shuichi's lips and causing the younger to tremble in his arms. Shuichi's arms came around Ryuichi's body, begging for something to hold onto in the face of the storm Ryuichi conjured in him. Part of him wished the singer would stop, the other screamed in denial, begging for more, making Shuichi wonder. Was it possible to go insane from one kiss?

Shuichi was in awe of Ryuichi as they kissed. He held him so gently, so carefully, like he would break in two. Like...Shuichi gasped. Like he was loved. Shuichi mewled quietly, so overcome with emotion. No one had ever held him like this. Treated him like he was special and the younger boy basked in the feeling, as gratitude and affection choked inside him.

Two slim arms wrapped themselves around Ryuichi's neck, returning the kiss with fervor, conveying his gratitude, his happiness and passion. “Ryu.” He moaned, arching closer, craving the feel of Ryu's body.

Shuichi gasped hotly as their tongues met in a slow, tempting dance that once again had his knees buckling. As if sensing the predicament of his partner, Ryuichi grasped his hips, pulling him up and flush with his pelvis. Shuichi wrapped his legs around the slim hips and rocked teasingly against the other man. Twin groans escaped them as their hardened cocks met and rubbed again. The shocks that enveloped Shuichi were so strong he had to break away from their addictive kiss to moan his need to the other singer.

“What do you want, Shu-chan?” That rippling, husky voice wrapped around him once more, stealing all coherent thought in a tide of arousal. Shuichi could only shake as he mewled, trying to find a way to worm his way into Ryuichi's very skin.

Shuichi responded to the question by kissing the exposed neck, needing to taste the tempting skin. Ryuichi's hair caressed his face in wispy strokes, enhancing his already burning body. He vaguely registered Ryuichi moving toward the bed, stepping up on the dais and his knees hitting the mattress. Shuichi groaned as he was lowered to the bed, Ryuichi's delectable weight encompassing him, pressing their arousals closer together. “Please, Ryu...I need...please.” Shuichi whined softly as he grasped the older man.

Ryuichi gave a smile of lust and adoration as he looked at the mussed singer below him. “Anything, my Shu-chan.” He whispered reverently. Ryuichi trailed his mouth down the expanse of his slim torso, searching for the twin peaks that would make Shuichi moan. His fingers found them first, tweaking and pulling at them, gently at first, then with more pressure. He reveled in the sweet sounds dripping from those sinful lips, traveling straight to his cock hardened him further than he thought possible. However, he ignored the lust pounding his skull, in favor of turning Shuichi into a puddle of goo.

Ryuichi smiled to himself as he took one dusky nipple into his mouth, laving at the captured peak. Shuichi groaned, arching under the assault. “Kami...feels so good, Ryu.” Ryuichi smirked around Shuichi's nipple, his hands caressing his sides. He trailed them lower as he tormented the tit between his teeth, making quick work of the button and zipper to his lover's shorts. He looked up at Shuichi as his hands hovered over the bulge in his boxers, eyes pleading and asking, almost begging to touch that sweet flesh he'd dreamed of.

Shuichi barely registered the unasked question before he nodded, his desire flaring at the thought of what was to come. Ryuichi grinned at him, almost genki with happiness as he wrapped his long fingers around the turgid length. Shuichi swore to himself. He'd never be able to see that genki smile of Ryu's again without getting hard. A long, low moan escaped him as Ryuichi began to stroke him slowly, wringing each moan and gasp he could from the boy. “How does that feel, my Shu-chan?” He asked sultrily.

Shuichi shook. “More...please...I-” Shuichi shrieked in pleasure as Ryuichi slipped his hand beneath the waistband of the underwear. His warm hand wrapped around the base, drawing toward the tip in long strokes that had Shuichi convulsing and his toes curling. Ryuichi smirked. What sounds would Shuichi make when his mouth was on that perfect cock?

Shuichi felt like he was going to explode any moment. Nothing had ever felt this good or this arousing. Ryuichi's touch seemed to satisfy and tease all at once. The younger's hands entwined tightly in Ryu's hair, needing something to hold onto. However, the instant they did, Ryu removed his hands, despite Shuichi cry of indignation and forced his clasping hands to the bed.

“No touching, Shu-chan~” He sing-song-ed at the black haired boy. “This is about you. Now relax. And enjoy.” He finished with a naughty gleam.

Shuichi gave a shuddering breath as he watched Ryu's head descend to his stomach. A sinful pink tongue appeared between the rock star's delicious lips and began lapping at his skin, tracing the contours of his tummy. The muscles jumped and contracted under the almost tickling sensation. Shuichi shivered deliciously and rocked his hips against Ryuichi's chest, only to have them pinned down with a playful growl from his partner. Shuichi voiced his indignation at this, “Ryu!”

“Tell me what you want, Shuichi.”

Shuichi's eyes darted to the blue ones watching him. Confusion entered his hazy, violet eyes. “I want _you_ , Ryuichi.” He said with emphasis. He blinked as the man between his legs smirked at him.

“You'll have to be more specific than that, Shu-chan. My hands on your cock? In your ass?” Shuichi blinked, his face heating shamefully. Who on earth was this and what did they do with Ryuichi Sakuma? The shock must have been obvious because Ryuichi chuckled, causing the younger's face to turn beet red. “I've been around the block a few times, Shu-chan. I'm still a man, underneath the bunnies.”

He chuckled again and Shuichi was mortified at himself. His eyes shut and wouldn't open again in embarrassment as Ryuichi slid up his body. “I'm not laughing at you. I'm just happy. You're so sweet, my Shu-chan. We don't have to be so serious, even during sex. It's nothing to be ashamed of.” He explained with a smile. Ryuichi was slightly shocked that Shuichi was so much like a virgin, given how long he'd been with Eiri-san. He wished he could show the black-haired boy everything he knew. Which was pretty substantial. Sex and rock and roll went hand in hand, after all.

Tears appeared in the younger singer's eyes and Ryuichi slapped himself mentally. Couldn't he even do this right? He wanted to love the singer, not make him cry. “Shu-chan?”

“I thought...you said...” Ryuichi smiled softly and kissed his eyelids.

“I _am_ going to love you, Shu-chan.” He bent his head and lightly kissed the skin of his throat as he spoke. “But there's more to love than just raging desire. Though that's one of the best parts.” He said with a long lick that had Shuichi forgetting the topic at hand. “Have you ever orgasmed from just being tickled? Or cum so intensely you cry?” Shuichi's eyes flew open widely in shock. Ryu smiled again and sighed. “I wish I could show you everything.” His eyes looked distant for a moment before he returned to licking down the exposed chest before him. After a moment, he spoke again. “Have you decided, Shu-chan?” He asked lightly, his voice an odd contrast to the probing of his tongue against Shuichi's hipbone.

Shuichi blushed again, shaking his head. “I...” He broke off as his face heated even more.

“Would you like me to decide for you?” Ryuichi asked, guessing Shuichi had never done anything like this. He would have liked to pry and force the singer to say it out loud, but this was about Shuichi, not what Ryuichi wanted.

His suspicions were confirmed as Shuichi nodded. “Please.”

Shuichi's eyes rolled into his head as Ryuichi's talented mouth descended on his feverish skin, nipping and sucking his hipbone till an angry mark marred the tan skin. The tongue continued to lave the sweet skin, drinking in the musky, yet fruity scent that clung to him. Ryu inhaled, basking in the sweet odor and slowly pulling the shorts and boxers down his lover's thighs till they were able to be thrown over the edge of the bed.

Ryuichi rocked back on his thighs, taking in the angelic form of his friend, unable to understand how one person could be so delicious. He was vaguely aware of Shuichi blush under his scrutiny, but pushed it aside as his eyes found Shuichi's erect member, nestled in a patch of downy black hair. Reaching forward to caress those tight curls, Ryuichi whispered, “Beautiful.”

His tongue soon joined his hands, bathing Shuichi's sacs with long, slow licks that had the singer arching and crying out in desire. “Please, Ryu. I can't take it.” He shuddered violently, his hands twitching where Ryu had placed them. Ryuichi smirked to himself and sucked one of those perfectly shaped balls into his mouth, moaning at Shuichi's intense and heady flavor.

Shuichi finally lost the battle with keeping his hands still and buried them in Ryuichi's soft, bouncy hair, praying he wouldn't stop. The feeling of Ryuichi's mouth on him was just too exquisite. Luckily for him, Ryuichi had no intention of stopping anytime soon. Shuichi gasped as Ryuichi tongued his balls, rolling them in his mouth and sucking them deeper into that moist heat. Shuichi felt a hand rest on his thigh, slowly coming closer to his groin and almost sighed in relief, praying he was going to be stretched soon.

His relief was short lived as Ryuichi's finger dismissed his rosy cleft and made for the patch of skin below his balls. The black haired singer let out a keening wail as pressure was applied to his perineum, softly stroking, then harder. Abrupt pleasure raced through him at the touch, like he was hit with electricity. It traveled straight to his cock, making it ache even more than the oral worship had. “Ryu! Oh, Kami!” He screamed as Ryuichi repeated the sweet caress.

Shuichi began to squirm and arch against his idol's mouth as Ryuichi tortured his skin and began to suck at the base of his cock. “What are you-” Shuichi gasped out. Ryuichi glanced at his lover, taking in his flushed and disheveled state before moving his mouth away from the boy's cock. Shuichi groaned his disappointment, but turned it into a shout of surprise as Ryuichi lifted the boy's legs over his shoulders, aligning his mouth with that sinfully pink pucker.

“Have you ever been rimmed, my Shu-chan?” His words were low and husky, reverberating through Shuichi's body, curling his toes. The words barely sunk in for the pop star.

“R-what?” He asked breathlessly. Ryuichi smirked. He'd take that for a no.

Spreading those luscious cheeks, Ryuichi snaked his tongue out and began licking the rosebud, alternating between slow caresses and teasing jabs. Shuichi's delicious flavor invaded his senses, sending a shock of arousal straight to the legend's cock. He hadn't thought he could be any harder, but his lover had proved him wrong. Ryuichi ignored his cock's insistent needs in favor of savoring the sweet treat he'd found between the younger boy's legs. He intended to enjoy every facet of this sweet body that he could.

Ryuichi's ears buzzed with pleasure as he listened to Shuichi's screams and cries, like a symphony to his senses. The slim hips in Ryu's hands began to rock against, crying out for release and begging for more of the pleasurable torture.

Shuichi had never felt anything so good in his life. He'd thought that Ryuichi would start stretching him – what else could you go down there for? - but his entire world had shifted when Ryuichi's tongue had touched him. Part of his mind was in shock at the fact that his idol was licking his ass, of all things. Wasn't that disgusting? The other half of his mind rejoiced at the wonderful feeling of that sinful tongue stretching and lapping at his entrance. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined something like this had existed. Yuki certainly never went down on him like this. Or any other way. He could on one hand the number of times Yuki had gone down there with his mouth.

All thoughts of the novelist fled his mind as Ryuichi thrust his tongue into his entrance. A long, low moan was ripped from his chest as Ryuichi began to stroke his insides, relaxing the taut ring of muscle and exploring the new territory that lay before him. Shuichi wanted to grasp his lover's head and thrust his ass toward him, however his hands seemed to have a mind of its own and couldn't decide if they wanted to grasp the silk sheets or dig into the forearms wrapped around his hips.

“Ryuichi...oh, Kami....please.” He panted. His eyes rolled back in his head as Ryuichi sucked at the tender skin around his ass, before diving back inside. The sensation of his entrance being tortured made his cock throb intensely, weeping and begging for attention even as Shuichi craved more of Ryuichi’s attention to his ass. The singer almost cried out in anger as his lover's tongue left his entrance to trail back up to his balls. The sweet licks and gentle nips attacked his sensitive sacs, however, effectively distracted the singer.

Shuichi was getting desperate. His cocked ached fiercely, streaming precum onto his heaving stomach and clenching thighs. The organ throbbed and pulsed, begging for relief from the sensual torture.

Ryuichi listened to the intensity of his lover's cries and was satisfied to see that he'd effectively made Shuichi loose his mind. He traced his tongue along the heavy sacs once more before continuing his journey toward the flesh that had captivated him from the moment he'd undressed his partner. However, before he could partake of his treat, Shuichi was sitting up and tugging at Ryuichi's clothes. Those little fingers fumbled with his shirt, pulling and tugging like a petulant child denied sweets.

Ryuichi finally relented when Shuichi sent him a helpless look of desire. He was just too cute for words. Ryuichi pulled the shirt over his head, watching Shuichi's reaction to his torso. The look on his face made Ryuichi smile. It was full of adoration and shimmering lust that had Ryuichi's cock throbbing painfully. It begged to be released and brought to satisfaction, so when Shuichi clumsily undid the clasps holding the denim together, the rock star almost came in relief of the restrictive clothing.

Shuichi gazed at his soon-to-be lover in awe as his clothes were discarded. He'd seen the Nittle Grasper vocalist in almost whorish attire countless times, yet the man had never looked more sinful as he did in those unbuttoned, ratty old jeans. Shuichi's eyes drank in the taut muscle and lithe chest, off-set by the sleek corded arms. He'd expected a swimmer's build and lanky limbs, but Ryuichi's body reminded him of someone who worked out regularly. Shuichi smiled at his friend, a blush stealing over his face as he parted the denim at the rock star's waist. Shuichi felt his face heat to a full cherry color at the lack of underwear.

The embarrassment, however, didn't last long as Shuichi gained his first look at Ryuichi's cock, feeling his own harden even further in anticipation. For someone so similar in build to himself, Ryu was anything but small. The black-haired singer reached in, almost tentatively, grasped the swollen member, pulling it gently free of the material and gasping at the perfect flesh throbbing in his grasp, sighing at the silky texture. He'd only felt three cocks in his life – Yuki's, his own and, oddly, Hiro's – but there was nothing to prepare him for how this perfect specimen felt in his grip. It was finely shaped, cut and weeping tears of desire in his grasp. As he stroked, Shuichi was enthralled with how right the swollen flesh felt in his hands and the delicious feeling of the skin moving against his own.

Ryuichi watched as Shuichi stared at him in awe, taking in the slightly wondering expression and delight on the other boy's face. A small swell of pride went through him, along with a great deal of lust when that sinful pink tongue darted out to wet the younger singer's own lips. His breathing deepened further as Shuichi pulled him from the confines of his jeans, his warm hands encircling the aroused flesh. Ryuichi let a long moan, his eyes fluttering as Shuichi gave a few experimental strokes to the silky shaft. His eyes locked with his lover's, conveying his need through clouded blue eyes. Nothing had ever felt quite as good as Shuichi's small hands stroking him, pulling moans from his body and sending shiver down his spine. Vaguely, Ryuichi realized that his legs were shaking from the sensations the singer was invoking in his body. Kami, he felt like he was eighteen again, ready to fire off his load from one touch.

Ryuichi groaned as Shuichi's other hand joined in concert to caress his sacs, rolling and stroking the sensitive skin and reveling in the hitching of his breath and the breathless pants that he'd been able to coax from the older man. Shuichi watched with muddled violet eyes as Ryuichi Sakuma came undone under his touch and felt his own cock throb in response. Despite having known how sensual and alluring the other man was from his idol worship, Shuichi shivered at the flush, gasping creature he now saw. Slim hips arching toward the contact, chest heaving in baited breath and flushed features, mussed from ecstasy and desire.

Ryuichi had to force his body to move, pulling those talented fingers from his body, else he would really be fulfilling the feeling of his teenage years. “You keep doing that, koi, and you're gonna make me into a firecracker.” The gasping voice reached Shuichi, tearing his gaze from the red and angry cock that occupied his hands. He giggled lightly at his lover's words and leaned forward, his confidence growing with each second, to press his lips against the tempting ones before him. Now sure that the interest was not only one sided and that he was able to give as good as he got, Shuichi was more than happy to give Ryuichi ever last iota of experience he'd gained in his short life.

As their lips met, Shuichi plundered Ryuichi's mouth, seeking that slick muscle that had nearly driven him insane with lust and sucked it into his own mouth, wondering at the odd flavor that coated his lover's mouth. A second of thought had him realizing what it was and moaning at the thought of tasting himself on the rock god's tongue. Lust ravaged his body as he pressed himself against the older man, the heat doubling at his discovery and awed by the fact that something like this wasn't gross, but pleasant in its own way. Oddly enough, tasting his own body on Ryuichi made him even more eager to continue. And he did, roving his hands up and down Ryuichi's sides, grasping his lover's flat brown nipples in his hands and sucking at the pale neck before him.

“Shuichi...you are so evil. You're _trying_ to drive me insane, aren't you?” The brunette asked, flipping them over – when did Shuichi get on top? – and devouring the juncture of his black haired friend's shoulder with sharp nips and long laps of his tongue. Ryuichi smirked at the keening wail Shuichi gave when he bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. With a devious smile, Ryuichi rocked his hips against Shuichi's, gasping at the feeling of their exposed cocks rubbing against each other's. Shuichi's shriek of pleasure echoed through the penthouse.

“Ryu, please. I can't wait anymore. Take me, fuck me, please, anything!” The black-haired singer was writhing beneath him, his hips rolling against the brunette's, arms locked around his shoulders and head tossed back, mouth open as he tried to satisfy the burning need that gripped him. Ryuichi grinned like the cat who ate the canary and nibbled the boy's Adam's apple.

“You sure about this, Shu-chan? Cause we can stop-”

“You stop and you'll never see your bunny again!” Ryuichi would have laughed, had Shuichi not chosen that moment to roll his hips at just the right angle into his own. A long moan escaped him, causing his own hips to jerk in reflex toward the slim torso beneath him. It was so soft, so wonderful. The sweet glide of skin against skin and bodies writhing. It was so decadent that Ryuichi's head felt like it would explode. Need surged through him and he almost forgot the plan that he'd sworn to himself that he would execute. That perfectly laid out seduction that would have Shuichi screaming and crying for his release. Kami, how did Shuichi make him forget things like that?  
  
As if answering, Shuichi began grinding against him, smashing their cocks together in a primal dance that had fireworks bursting in his skull again. “Damn...” He grasped those sinful hips and stilled them, earning a keening wail from Shuichi. The younger boy didn't seem to notice the uncharacteristic curse word that danced from his lover's lips.

“Ryu, please. Stop teasing me.” He demanded the last bit. Almost there. So close to his goal.

Ryuichi smirked at his lover again. “Was there something you wanted, Shu-chan?” He drawled slowly. Why did Shuichi make him like this? No one made him want to flick and taunt and tease till the person beneath him screamed in desire. But he had to have it. Those beautiful screams of ecstasy laced with lust.

Shuichi growled at him, literally growled, then pushed Ryuichi onto his back. The black haired singer smirked and thrust his ass against Ryuichi's stiff cock. Kami, that was divine. A low, husky groan left him. “You really shouldn't push me, Ryu.” Those hips were at it again and Shuichi thought he'd won.

Then the younger boy was on his back again. “I'm not finished with you. I thought you wanted me to take the reins?” he asked, his tone cocky. Shuichi grimaced.

“Then take them already!”

Ryuichi chuckled. “Alright, alright, Shu-chan.” He shook his head. “So impatient, na no da.”

Before Shuichi could reply, and most likely get onto the rock god about teasing him again, Ryuichi let his lips fall to that tempting skin and lave at his hipbones again. One hand stayed at his side, kneading the singer's tan skin, while the other slid up toward his black pillows to scour the underside of them. With little effort on the brunette's part, he located and extracted the hidden bottle of lube that rested there.

A glance to Shuichi confirmed that the black haired boy was more than ready for what was to come next. Ryuichi smiled as a wave of affection stole over him. He'd wanted this for so long. And now here he was. Shuichi Shindo, the boy he loved for what seemed like forever, was underneath him and begging for Ryuichi to take him.

Without a thought, Ryuichi slid up the body beneath him and took Shuichi's lips, trying to wordlessly convey everything he felt in that moment. Because in the end it wasn't about sex or how they got each other off, despite Ryuichi's well-made plan. He had promised the small singer that he would love him as he deserved. And even if it was just tonight, even if tomorrow Shuichi would go running back to Eiri Yuki at least Ryuichi could say that they had their night and Shuichi would have no doubts in his mind that Ryuichi Sakuma loved him more than life itself.

As if sensing Ryuichi's mood change, Shuichi opened his eyes just as the kiss engulfed him. He was blown away by the passion and emotion behind it. When they pulled away for a much needed breath, Shuichi blinked at his lover. “Ryuichi?” He asked quizzically.

The rock god just looked at him for a moment, then replied. “Are you sure about this, Shuichi?” He asked with serious eyes. Shuichi nodded without hesitation. “Cause we can stop this if you want, Shu-chan. It's ok.” Shuichi shook his head at the crazy man above him.

“Not a chance, Sakuma-san.” He said sweetly. “Remember, I've still got Kuma-chan hostage.” He said, attempting to lighten the mood.

Ryuichi smiled wistfully at his bedmate. “Among other things.” He whispered as he took one pebbled nipple into his hot mouth.

Shuichi shuddered. “What was that?” He asked, barely coherent.

Ryuichi rose up and shook his head. “Nothing at all, Shu-chan.” As if flipping a switch, his expression turned smoldering and passionate. He leaned forward, tugging on Shuichi's earlobe with his teeth and laving the shell of his ear. “I can't wait to hear you scream my name.”

Shuichi moaned wantonly and writhed underneath him. The younger boy grasped the body above him and pulled roughly. He gasped as Ryuichi moved down his body once more, leaving a trail of bites and marks against the tan skin.

One hand came up and cupped his throbbing arousal, nearly sending him over the edge in his fevered state. The fingers moved slowly, taking time to explore the texture of his cock, sacs and that sensitive patch of skin behind them. Then, ever so slowly, they moved further back, toward the rosy entrance that ached with the need to be filled. A sharp cry was wrenched from his body as a slim, slick finger circled the aching flesh, then moved deeper, slipping in carefully to the second knuckle.

Ryuichi moved his finger around slightly, watching his small lover as he tensed, his brow furrowed in a frown. Confusion laced his features as Shuichi winced. Slowly, he pushed the lubed finger in further and noted that Shuichi tensed further and winced again. While he'd assumed that in his relationship with the novelist they had sex regularly, he now realized that he must have been mistaken. With how tight and unyielding Shuichi's body was, he assumed that it had been a while. Coupled with Shuichi's look of pain, he confirmed his thoughts and adjusted to accommodate.

Shuichi tried desperately to relax his body, knowing that the pleasure would come after the initial pain, as it always did. The burn of stretching felt good, but did it have to be so intense at first? He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the thought of being filled and stretched, as he always did. The pain would leave soon, he just wished that Ryuichi would hurry so they could get to the good part. He gasped as the finger inside him pushed further to the hilt and almost smiled, knowing it would be soon that his lover filled him. Then it would feel good.

“Ah, Ryu, please. Now. Do it.” He gasped as the probing finger wriggled deliciously in him. He rolled his hips against the other man and mewled in desire.

Ryuichi chuckled a little. “Not a chance, Shu-chan. I'm not risking hurting you just cause you're impatient.” He teased in a husky voice. His tongue laved at the tight sacs before him and added another slick finger. He wouldn't allow anything to ruin tonight. He moaned in desire as he felt the ring of muscle recede slightly in preparation for his cock. A teasing finger reached up and tugged Shuichi's nipple.

“Ryuichi, what are you doing?” Came an impatient and lusty voice. The man in question looked up.

“Stretching you.” A devilish chibi smile accompanied his next words. “I'm going to stroke your sweet spot till you see stars.” He promised in a deep and rough voice. Shuichi blinked at him, suppressing a shiver as Ryuichi licked the spot where his cock and sacs met.

“What do you mea – A-ah!”

Ryuichi smirked. Found it. He looked up at the proud cock before him and licked his lips, bringing them to the underside and trailing his tongue up the shaft to nibble softly at the base of the head. As he did so, he stroked the nub of nerves inside that hot channel, earning an ecstatic cry and a violent full body shudder.

His tongue slide out to lick at the precum weeping from his lover's slit, reveling in the unique and heady taste of his cock and pulled the foreskin to the side gently, lapping at the flared head with a mewl of his own. He slowly slid his mouth down the shaft as he added another finger, distracting Shuichi fully from anything but Ryuichi's mouth and the fingers prodding his insides. Ryuichi's ears rang from the sounds pouring out of his lover. They were so sweet, like the small singer was going to lose his mind in pleasure.

Shuichi was seeing stars from the wicked things that Ryuichi was doing to his body. He'd never felt anything remotely close to the ecstasy he was experiencing now. It was beyond his scope to believe. If this was how it felt now, what would he feel when Ryuichi was buried to the hilt inside of him? A bolt of lust ran from his cock straight to the obscure little spot inside him. He shivered and pressed his hips up toward the warm and sucking mouth that held him in paradise.

“Oh, Kami, Ryuichi! Please, oh, Kami, please, I can't! I need, please!” He babbled incoherently as Ryuichi opened his throat and sucked him greedily to the hilt. It was so good, the feeling of his tongue brushing his cock as he sucked. It was like a vacuum on his cock that was threatening to pull the blood from his veins. All he could think was that he'd gladly die in that moment.

Shuichi almost started crying when Ryuichi pulled away, leaving with a final swipe of his tongue in farewell. The rock god moved up the pliant body, shivering with arousal and kissed him, sweeping his tongue in and allowing Shuichi to taste himself in his mouth. Shuichi moaned and sucked his tongue, his body rising to a fever pitch at the taste on Ryuichi's tongue. It was addicting, knowing that the mouth he kissed had been on his cock.

Shuichi slid his hand down Ryuichi's body to grasp his cock firmly, stroking and eliciting a long moan. Ryuichi flexed his hips against his young lover and drew a shuddering breath as his hand circled him. The strokes were fast and clumsy in light of Shuichi's aroused state, but Ryuichi couldn't remember anything feeling quite as good as this did. He was so tempted to let the genki singer finish him off right there, but forced himself to move away.

“Ryu!” Shuichi whined, his hands reaching for Ryuichi's cock again. Ryu narrowly stopped him, knowing if those wonderful hands found him again, he might just come like a thirteen year old after the first stroke.

“Don't think so, little one. This is about you.” He intoned at the eager boy beneath him. He thrust his fingers into the warm channel, wringing another moan from those lovely red lips. With another long suck to his tempting red cock, Ryuichi met hazy violet eyes with impassioned blue and licked his lips slowly. “Are you ready, little one?”

Shuichi didn't hesitate in his answer, merely nodded emphatically, unable to voice his desire. He watched with undisguised lust as Ryuichi settled between his thighs. He barely registered the lube bottle in his lover's hands or the prep that made their union so much more savory. However, he took full interest when Ryuichi grasped his lover's cock in one hand, his own in the other and stroked both, one with long intense strokes of his musician's fingers and the other with Shuichi's body.

Shuichi's breath hitched in his throat as Ryuichi's cock impaled him the first time. There was no pain, no burning that he could tell. He was too caught up in the dexterous touches Ryuichi gave his overly sensitive skin. It was pure heaven to feel such a full feeling and no pain to accompany it. And a veritable first in his young life.

“Oh, Kami. Ryu! Oh, please, no, don't stop. I'm fine, please mov-” His words were broken as Ryuichi released his cock and drove into him, their chests falling together, slick skin rubbing in a breath stopping dance. With each stroke, Shuichi felt his cock being rubbing as it was trapped between them and wrapped his legs around his friend, increasing the friction. Shuichi clung on for dear life as Ryuichi took hold of his hips and set a rhythm that was sure to drive him crazy with pleasure.

“Oh, Shu-chan, you're so amazing.” Ryuichi whispered in his ear. He caught the lobe between his teeth as he adjusted his position to compensate for the cramp in his leg. Without a pause, he pulled out till merely the tip was left inside and thrust inside that welcoming heat with everything he had. His ears began ringing as Shuichi screamed in his ear, but it was well worth it, hearing the singer in the throes of passion. Ryuichi almost smirked in victory at the rediscovery of his lover's sweet spot. Shuichi's ass began to convulse around him and Ryuichi knew that neither of them would last long, especially given how much he'd teased the young singer.

However, that was far from his mind as Shuichi clenched down on him. “Kami...ah. Shuichi. So good.” He moaned, trying to hold onto his orgasm as he took Shuichi further to his own. “That's it, Shuichi, take it. Let go. Oh, Kami, you feel good. So hot.” He said in broken bits of thought. He'd never experienced anything like being inside Shuichi's body. It was perfect. Tight and hot. Like the sun, ready to sear him alive. Pleasure swept through him like a tsunami as he forcefully pulled himself from his lover's arms. With the new angle, he was able to go deeper than before, bringing those sweet, sweet cries to a fevered pitch.

Shuichi had almost lost his mind when Ryuichi first touched that place inside of him. It was like lightning rushing through his veins, but so much hotter and deeper than anything the weather could achieve. He felt Ryuichi move from him and scrambled to keep Ryuichi close to him, but was cut off when his prostate was plunder viciously. His body reared off the mattress for a moment before resettling from the shocking pleasure, only to writhe in sweet agony as his body was assaulted once more.

Through his haze of blissed out sensation, he heard Ryuichi's command. “Touch yourself. Now, Shuichi.” The voice was forceful and near primal, sending another one of those delicious shock-waves through him. Later he would wonder at how the chibi singer could be this passionate or this aggressive, but not understand it at all; however, in that moment, he couldn't have cared if Ryuichi was dancing a jig wearing a Kuma costume, as long as he continued to bury himself inside Shuichi's body.

Shuichi took hold of his aching cock, barely able to keep stroking for the shudders wracking his small frame. After two fumbling strokes, Ryuichi gently took over, somehow managing their pace with mind boggling accuracy while sending him into oblivion.

Ryuichi continued stroking the boy's spurting cock as Shuichi came, feeling the tight muscles of his lover's body seize and clamp down on his cock. With a last thrust, he fell over into the divine orgasm that awaited him, his hips flexing in pleasure as he tried to hold himself up. In light of such a powerful orgasm, he was unable to and found himself slumped against his little lover, his arms shaking from their vain attempt and Shuichi unable to move. However, Shuichi didn't care at all in his blissed out state and would swear later – to himself in reflection – that he was somewhere in the vicinity of Pluto at that moment.

Ryuichi regained himself before his lover, his breathing returning to normal after several long moments and the pleasure humming his system receding to a pleasant hum that pulsed through him along with aftershocks of orgasm. He sat up slightly, smiling at the whine that Shuichi made as Ryuichi slid out of his body, and kissed the boy, reveling in the sensation of skin against skin.

“Shu-chan~” He sing-song-ed at the boy, receiving no answer from the singer. He shook his head, but opted to let the boy stay on his high. He was certainly riding it, just a little more coherently. Part of Ryuichi preened at the blissful expression on the boy's face, loving that he'd brought Shuichi to that state. Body red and glistening with sweat and cum, his chest heaving as he struggled to regain his breath. Ryuichi smiled in pure male satisfaction.

Thinking back on the experience, Ryuichi knew that Eiri Yuki had never given Shuichi what he himself had. If Shuichi's reaction was anything to go by, the novelist had rarely ever sucked the boy off and badly if that. Shuichi certainly had never been given a prostate massage or been taken with the uke's pleasure in mind. He didn't blame Eiri Yuki for it, mostly. After all, the writer had been straight before Shuichi had entered his life, so it was only natural that Yuki didn't know how to make a male-male relationship as good as it could be. Men and women were different creatures. However, an angry part of Ryuichi noted, it had been three years! How on earth had Yuki gone that long without finding Shuichi's sweet spot? Hell, Ryuichi thought, his carefully contained anger surging up, he'd found it as a fumbling virgin with Tohma. And Eiri Yuki was far from a virgin.

While it felt nice to allow these thoughts, they were all bittersweet as he looked down at Shuichi, who was probably asleep. With a sigh, Ryuichi got up and decided to indulge in one of his illicit pastimes. He threw on a pair of sleep pants and opened the sliding glass doors to step out onto the balcony. With a practiced flick, he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Brooding wasn't his thing usually. It was wasteful and didn't accomplish anything in his opinion. However, he gave himself a few minutes of just that. Sometimes, things were sad, right, Kuma?

The sad part was that Shuichi would go back Yuki. He always did. It never failed. Like clockwork. How was it that Shuichi had described it? Like gravity. Completely unavoidable. While Ryuichi loved that he nearly drove Shuichi insane with pleasure just moments ago, he was also sad that Shuichi would be going back to his boyfriend, his _real_ lover. Back to the ungrateful boyfriend, getting kicked out, and lousy sex. Ironic, ne, Kuma-chan?

“Ryuichi?” the sleepy voice and equally delectable looking Shuichi greeted him as he turned around, dispelling his icky mood with one word. Discretely, Ryuichi tried to hide the still-lit cigarette behind him, feeling like a fifteen year old again when his mom caught him smoking.

“Hey, Shu-chan. You ok?” He asked with a half-smile as he noticed Shuichi was waddling slightly in a pair of his sleep pants. His long hair was mussed and brushing his bare shoulders. His eyes were still hazy and a dazed expression covered his face. He nodded and smiled at his lover in answer.

Ryuichi watched, his smile still in place, then squealed as he burnt himself. “Ouch. Fudge muffins!” He exclaimed, nearly dropping the stick and smiling shyly at his little singer. He fidgeted as Shuichi's gaze turned accusing.

“Ryuichi! I thought you said you quit!” He accused. Ryuichi smiled uneasily.

“I have, I just have one every once in a while. Like when I can't think or I'm having trouble with lyrics.” He babbled. Shuichi just shook his head at the rock god before him and went to the railing, leaning his elbows on the cold metal. At his friend's pensive look, Ryuichi rushed on. “Seriously, Shu-chan! This is like...my first in four months! I just-” Shuichi laughed as the man's eyes watered and his eyes turned chibi. “I'm sorry, Shu-chan.”

Shuichi started laughing harder at the look, shaking his head. “I don't mind, Ryuichi. If it helps, it's ok sometimes, right?” He said with a winning smile.

Ryuichi smiled slightly. “All things in moderation, Toh-chan says. Plus, this is horrible for my voice. Toh-chan and Nori-chan would probably beat me senseless for just this one, na no da.” He shuddered as he thought about it and Shuichi chuckled.

“It'll be our secret then.”

“Hen? Shuichi, what does poultry have to do with this?” He asked quizzically.

Shuichi rolled his eyes. “How did you even get 'hen' out of 'then'?” Ryuichi shrugged. Silence reigned for a moment as Ryuichi's eyes turned serious. Shuichi watched as Ryuichi seemed lost in thought, awed at how different he looked from his chibi self. Scooting closer, Shuichi nudged him slightly.

“Ne, Ryuichi?” The brunette turned his attention to the boy with a blank look.

“Can I ask you a question?” The boy asked. Ryuichi nodded, sensing this was serious and restraining the knee-jerk reaction to run off and be his usual genki self. He normally didn't do well with serious, so he tended to avoid it like the plague. It was one thing to think, another to talk. It was one place where Ryuichi found himself lacking. But, for Shuichi, he would stomach it, if that was what the boy wanted.

“Why do you act so...?” He seemed at a loss for words

“Immature?” Shuichi blushed, but nodded shyly, so Ryuichi tried to explain. “Shuichi...I've been in the music industry for seventeen years. I didn't use to act like that all the time, really. But...” He met his friend's eyes. “You know very well how hard this biz is. It's gutting. Harsh and unforgiving. Remember when everyone found out that you and Yuki-san were together?” Shuichi looked a little startled, but nodded. Ryuichi didn't want to bring up the novelist, but felt he had to in order to explain himself. “Imagine that ten times worse and every day. Cameras in your face 24/7, people always wanting to talk to you. Not being able to go outside without some form of disguise on _all the time_. I can't even get on a plane without it being undercover espionage. Did you know that when I came home, I had to charter a private plane, pay off the pilot to stay quiet, arrive at downtime and stay quiet the entire time? When I went to your first concert, Tohma had to smuggle me in with a paper bag over my head and not make a noise or it might start a riot!” He drew on his cigarette as Shuichi stared at him.

“Seriously?” Ryuichi nodded.

“Don't get me wrong, I love what I do. I get to sparkle like the stars and sing my heart out every time I go on stage. But, it gets a little rough, ya know? Especially between performances. People on the inside are no better. They're fame oriented gold diggers that care nothing for the art of singing. It wasn't like it is now. They've gotten better. They used to be like sharks. So, after about two years of nearly pulling my hair out, I just...cut myself off. I would be happy and bouncy and never frown. Can't write a scandal about someone that acts like a kid, right? Plus, it has the added benefit of making everyone think you're an idiot. You'd be surprised what you see when people think you aren't looking.” Ryuichi paused in thought, his eyes seriously and introspective as he considered his answer. “However, it's not all acting. I'm a really cheerful person by nature, anyway. And I have the attention span of a gnat on the best of days,” He joked, getting a smile out of his friend. “But when I stand under that spotlight, and the music is playing...I can let out the other parts that I keep hidden. I can be anyone I want. And no can tell me any different.” Ryuichi chuckled to himself. “Guess I'm in a talkative mood tonight.” He mused.

“Is that why you and Tatsuha-kun didn't work out?” He asked softly. Ryuichi nodded, the embers glowing as he inhaled.

“It was fan love. He didn't know me. And he didn't want to. Not really.” He said quietly.

“I'm sorry.”

Ryuichi shook his head. “Don't be. It just wasn't right.” He said flippantly, lapsing into silence.

Shuichi looked a little nervous as they sat there staring at the night sky sparkling before them. After a moment passed, he spoke again. “Could I-? Can I ask you another question?” He asked haltingly. Ryuichi smiled at him.

“Of course, Shuichi.” He leaned over and brushed his lips against Shuichi's bruised ones. “You can ask me anything, na no da.” He said lowly. Shuichi gulped audibly and blushed like a cherry, looking at the ground below.

“I, um...that is...do you...” He looked up into Ryuichi's striking blue eyes and blurted out his question in a rush. “Do you regret what we did?”

Ryuichi stood, flicking his cigarette over the side of the balcony as he took Shuichi in his arms, pressing their warm bodies together. “Not a chance.” His lips descended on Shuichi's on their own and he laved at the passion redden mouth with his tongue. When Shuichi's lips parted on a gasp, Ryuichi took advantage of his weakness by sweeping inside his mouth to tangle with Shuichi's tongue.

Within moments, Shuichi was breathless and pulled away gasping for air. His head fell against Ryuichi's shoulder as he muttered, “No one's ever kissed me like you do, Ryuichi.”

Ryuichi smiled against Shuichi's skin. “I would hope not. Cause my intentions are completely dishonorable.”

Shuichi laughed giddily and looked up at his friend. “Really?”

Ryuichi shrugged in a way that Shuichi was coming to see was habit with him. “Let's just say, it's illegal in seventy-two countries, na no da.” He said matter-of-factly. Shuichi blinked up at him and then barked out a laugh.

“You're crazy.”

The man in his arms just smiled. “Sanity is overrated.”

The next day was normal. Ryuichi got up, he answered the phone atleast fourteen different times, five of which were from Tohma, ensuring he was coming in and, no, he didn't need to send Noriko to come over to forcibly remove him. He managed to finish their abandoned snack and fix breakfast during his call.

Ryuichi was still on the phone when Shuichi woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. “No, Toh-chan...Yes, I realize that, na no da...Well, what did you want me to do? Leave him on the street?...Ugh, you and I both know that Hiro-san is on his honeymoon with K-san. You were at their wedding!...Toh-chan, you've been my producer, manager and publicist for almost two decades, and you handle NG flawlessly. I think you can handle a simple cover story...well, you've been doing it since Shuichi signed on since that idiot kicks him out every two months...Tohma, you know how I feel about this, so stop. If I have to, I'll do a press release myself about it...You know I can...Good. I don't see why you're in such a tissy. Shuichi's spent the night for slumber parties before. What was it you said? 'Two rock legends becoming fast friends'? Besides that, nothing bad happened...We made pop s'mores and talked...Stuff...Like how my mom taught me to cook...It's alright, it wasn't bad...Ok, see ya, buddy...Ten o'clock, gotcha.” He finally hung up and plated the food he'd made with a sigh.

“Stupid Toh-chan and his stupidness.” He muttered as he propped Kumagoro on the small seat on the table. He looked up in time to see Shuichi standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his face sullen.

“Seguchi-san's angry?” He asked tentatively.

Ryuichi shook his head. “Nah. He was just wondering where you were because Yuki-san called looking for you and I told him you spent the night. Tohma had a bit of a fit and it's cool now.” Shuichi nodded dejectedly.

“You had to lie for me.” He muttered

He walked up to Shuichi and grasped his hands. “Shuichi, I told the truth. Nothing bad happened last night. I don't regret any of it. You have nothing to feel guilty about. And if you don't ever want to tell anyone, that's fine. If you want to go back to Yuki tonight, that's ok.”

Shuichi looked confused. “But didn't you say I shouldn't go back to Yuki cause of how bad he treats me?” He asked, his head dropping.

Ryuichi shook his head. “Shuichi...I still feel that way. I think he doesn't treat you well enough, but I've done a lot of thinking since then and I realized that it's up to you how you live your life. I'm not good at being noble, but you need to be with whoever makes you the happiest, no matter how I feel about it. I just want you to sparkle again. Like you did the first night we sang together. That's all I want.” He tilted the young man's head up to gaze into his striking violet eyes. “Even if I hate who you're with, I just want you happy.”

“Thank you, Ryuichi. I really appreciate it.” He said, his eyes tearing up.

Ryuichi seemed to collect himself and inhaled deeply. “Please promise me something.” Shuichi nodded. “Don't regret last night. It may have been spontaneous, but it was wonderful. It's a memory. Another experience. And I could tell you really wanted it. So don't feel bad about doing something you wanted.” Shuichi nodded once more. “And one more thing.” Shuichi looked into Ryuichi's beautiful eyes. “Promise me you'll protect my laughter.” He said softly, almost afraid that the tenuous line they walked would break if he spoke louder. Shuichi stared at him for a moment.

“Your laughter?” He asked quietly. Ryuichi nodded, leaning closer till his cheek rested against the younger singer’s own.

“You're my laughter. You always have been. And nothing will change how I feel about you, Shuichi. But, please, just be happy. That's all I want.” He pulled the black haired singer against him, fighting back his tears as he willingly ripped his own heart out. He didn't know what caused such a change in him, but he knew it was what he had to do. “Just be happy. However you need to be.” He whispered, feeling Shuichi's thin arms wrapping around him.

“Ok, Ryuichi. I will. Thank you.” It felt like a goodbye. And one singer couldn't understand why it hurt to say that.

The moment seemed to last forever, yet a few minutes at the same time as they held one another. Ryuichi soaked in the feel of his love in his arms, the smell of his hair and the sensation of Shuichi's breath on his skin. All too soon, they were interrupted by the chirping of Ryuichi's phone.

Resisting the urge to swear, he pulled away, grabbing the offending object as he sent Shuichi an apologetic glance. He muttered intelligibly as he looked at the ID. “Go ahead and eat. I'll drop you off on my way to NG, na no da.” He said with a smile as he flipped open the pink phone. “Ichimoto-san, how are you?...Sparkly, sparkly, good, good.” He said into the phone, his voice chipper.

Shuichi ate quickly, then dressed and Ryuichi guided him to his car, an odd looking two seater that was about half the size of a normal car. The atmosphere was so tense that Shuichi didn't feel any need to comment on the odd car. The drive to Eiri Yuki's apartment was quiet, somber almost. Ryuichi had to stop himself from pulling over and begging Shuichi not to go back to that asshole, but stopped himself, remembering his resolve from earlier. Instead, he placed Kuma on his friend's head for the duration of the ride and smiled at him as Shuichi fidgeted.

As they pulled up, Eiri Yuki was standing outside, as if he were expecting them, his face taut and angry at the pink-haired singer. Luckily, the windows were rolled up, so Ryuichi turned to his kohai and smiled. “I'll see you at work, little one.” Shuichi blushed slightly and tried to smile as he got out.

As he walked around the car, Ryuichi rolled down the window and threw himself through the portal. “Shu-chan! Shu-chan! Give Yuki-san his pop s'mores before they get soggy, ok?!” He cried in chibi exuberance. Shuichi turned and waved with a real smile on his face this time. He looked down at the care package in his hands. “Ok! Be careful, Ryu-chan!”

“Ok! Bye, Shu-chan! Bye, Yuki-san!” Ryuichi drove away quickly, hoping to keep himself from turning around and doing something he regretted.

“Who in their right mind gave that man a license?” Yuki asked in a bored voice as he turned around and walked inside.

Shuichi didn't answer but followed his boyfriend anyway. Once they were inside, Shuichi shoved the package at Yuki. “He sent these for you.” Shuichi told him. He went into the bedroom and slammed the door loudly, locking it. If Eiri Yuki thought that it would be easy to make up with Shuichi Shindo this time, he was sadly mistaken.

Two months passed quickly for the singers. They each were immersed in their work and were constantly running non-stop, barely getting sleep and missing meals frequently due to long hours of rehearsals. Each vocalist had a new album coming out and the news called it the face-off of the century. Whose album would make number one? Would it be the young pop phenomenon, Bad Luck? Or the legendary sensation, Nittle Grasper? The only time Shuichi had seen Ryuichi was when he was rehearsing and the singer _happened_ to walk past their studio, or the occasional glimpse of the brunette in the cafeteria. Needless to say, by the time Ryuichi sought him out, Shuichi was a bundle of nerves and regrets that he had specifically promised his friend he _wouldn't_ have.

Shuichi had been making his way back to the studio, when the warning cry rang out through the halls.

“Shuichi!” Said singer had no time to prepare himself for being glomped and physically thrown to the floor by his favorite vocalist. “Ryu-chan and Kuma-chan haven't seen you in AGES! Where have you been? Were you being sparkly?! Ryu-chan loves sparkly! And poky! You like poky, right?” He said in a blur of sound.

Shuichi just laid there with a slightly nervous smile on his face and let the man get his tirade over before he even attempted to speak. “I've been rehearsing, same as you, Sakuma-san. We have-”

“Stop calling me Sakuma-san! Jeez, Shuichi, I thought we were on first name basis!” His eyes watered. “Does that mean you hate me now?! I'm sorry, Shu-chan! I didn't mean to make you hate me!” Shuichi just blinked for a moment. He looked up at Ryuichi, who still hadn't gotten off of him and was met with startling and soulful blue eyes once more. Shuichi gulped. The last time they'd been like this was when...

Shuichi blushed hotly and struggled to get up, playing off his sudden need for space by bringing up Nittle Grasper's new album. While Ryuichi knew what was going through his friend's head, it let the singer distract him. No regrets, they'd promised.

“There's something strange going on between them.”

Hiro started as his husband and manager came up behind him. “Yeah, I know.” He replied, as K laced his arms around the guitarist. “Did you see Shuichi blushing? He only does that when Yuki-san is mentioned. You don't think?” K shrugged.

“Possible, but not likely. Shuichi is head over heels for Eiri Yuki. He'd never do anything like that.”

Hiro looked deep in thought and paused for a moment before replying. “Well, there was that time when Sakuma-san kissed Shuichi on the roof of the building across from NG. Remember? When Rage attacked, trying to Sakuma-san back to America?” K rolled his eyes. Boy, did he remember.

“Well, we'll just have to wait and see if anything else goes on between them. As for now, we have to get back to rehearsal. And I don't want to have to shoot your cute ass, so get moving. Shuichi!”

A month passed and Nittle Grasper released their album, 'Anti-Gravity', which soared to number one for three weeks. Their newest hit was 'Do You Dream of Me?' The music video won seven awards and was nominated for ten. Shuichi had been shocked when Ryuichi had shown up out of the blue and gave him a copy of the video, begging him to watch it.

That night, Shuichi arrived home at the apartment and slipped the video in without a glance around. When he hit the 'play' button, he almost started crying when music began to play, coupled with the visual of Ryuichi walking through the streets of Tokyo, scenes that were almost too familiar dancing intermittently.

  
  
  


The image of Ryuichi playing the piano and swirls of memories dancing around him filled the screen. Two people lying in bed, the surroundings obscured, like in a dream.

Dreams within the still of night  
  
On wings of hope take flight inside of me  
  
There upon some distant shore  
  
We want for nothing more than what will be  
  
And you and I, here we are  
  
I wonder as we come this far

Two people, still faceless, laughing and hugging and kissing, completely away from the world around them.  
  
  
  
If I could only read your mind  
  
Tell me the answer I would find  
  
Do you dream of me?

The taller of the two grasped the other's hand brought it to his chest, smiling and mouthing, 'I love you.'  
  
  
  
Love has found a magic space  
  
A deep and hidden place where time stands still  
  
Oh, now I hold you in my arms  
  
You know you hold my heart and always will  
  
And you and I, here we are  
  
And it's a wonder that we've come this far

The two, obviously men, were lying in bed. The taller watching his small lover, who smiled and the man, now recognized as Ryuichi began to sing to the other, cradling him in his arms, smiling and crying.  
  
  
  
And after all that we've been through  
  
You've leaned on me, I've leaned on you  
  
Do you dream of me?  
  
And when you're smiling in your sleep  
  
Beyond the promises we keep  
  
Do you dream of me?  
  
  
  
If I could only read your mind  
  
Tell me the answer I would find  
  
Do you dream of me?

The scene changed to the smaller man walking away from Ryuichi, who stood there, his hand over his heart and crying, but smiling still, loving shining in his eyes. He began to sing, watching the other walk through another door, another man waiting inside. Ryuichi finished singing the verse, then closed his eyes. The scene changed again, reverting to the vocalist playing again, remembering the two of them laying together, above his head. One sleeping with a smile, the other crying, but still smiling.

And when you're smiling in your sleep

Beyond the promises we keep  
  
Do you dream of me?  
  
And after all that we've been through  
  
You've leaned on me, I've leaned on you  
  
Do you dream of me?

Do you dream of me?

The scene faded, leaving only the spotlight of Ryuichi, his fingers stilling over the piano. His head hung, and he whispered, softly, “Goodnight, little one.”

Across town, Ryuichi held Kumagoro in his arms, smiling as he cried, a lone cigarette hanging in his slim fingers. He looked up at the stars, humming a new song and trying to stop the tears that had marred his face for the last months in vain. He was happy, sad, yes, but so happy. Because, for even one night, he'd defied gravity.

*******

There, my first Gravi fic and a yaoi lemon to boot! Wonder what that says about me? Hmmm. Oh, well. Hope you enjoyed it, I loved writing it! If you could, rate my story or drop me a line about what you liked/hated, how to improve, etc. Just be polite, please. We're all friends here, people! Love to all! Ever Searching.

*******

Yuki: Why did you make me be the asshole?

Ambiance: Cause I just love you! ::huggles::

Shuichi: But who do I choose? And what's with the open ending? That's not an ending, Ambiance-san.

Hiro: Yeah, it sucks! And I was barely in here!

K: Yeah! Why did I get only one scene with my Hiro-chan!

Fujisaki: At least you were in it, I didn't even get MENTIONED.

Ambiance: Aww, sry, Fuji-chan. I -do- love you. Patience. Let the readers work and then we'll see about getting your screen time. You may even get some three-way action with K-san and Hiro-kun. Yummy! (Probably not)

K: ::pulls gun:: write, woman!

Ambiance: Ahhh! ::runs away::

K: Write, woman! ::starts shooting everything:: ::Everyone runs away::

K: Well, I guess that leaves me. Leave kudos and get her to write!


End file.
